spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysterious Object: Another Adventure Begins!
The Mysterious Object: Another Adventure Begins! 'is the first episode of Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice. Video Synopsis ''Sonic and his friends find an object that they never seen before. They decide to go to Mario's world to see if it came from there. Unfortunately for them, two certain robots follow them and steal their object, along with the "Shine Sprite" that the Mario Bros found. What is in store for our heroes now that they are on a new adventure? Plot The episode begins with Master Hand and Crazy Hand reminiscing﻿ about the events from Season 1 and the movie. Master Hand then brings up the "keys" to the "power source", which Crazy Hand questions if they should warn Mario and Sonic about the keys being separated. After deciding not to tell them, Crazy Hand brings up Darkness, whose evil half has disappeared during Mario and Sonic's fight with their negative counterparts. Master Hand explains that the evil half has become a living being and then expresses sympathy for Mario and Sonic, who now have to save the world again. At a rocky terrain on Earth, Knuckles is trying to dig up a big rock to throw at Amy, as part of a bet that he made with Sonic. Rouge scolds him for not only betting $50, but also for not realizing that Amy was involved. Across from Rouge and Knuckles, Amy yells at Knuckles to hurry up. Knuckles then digs up a rock and throws it at Amy, who easily breaks it. After the rock is completely destroyed, a Fire Shine is floating in it's place. Confused about what the item is, Sonic suggests that they take it to Tails's lab so Tails can identify it. At Tails's lab, Tails tells them that the item is probably from a different world, making Rouge's hunch correct. Cream suggests that the item came from Mario's world since it has eyes. Tails then askes if anyone in the group has a Chaos Emerald, which Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic deny since they didn't have time to find one (or in Sonic's case, "ran past one but couldn't remember where it was"). Amy remembers that Blaze and Silver have a Chaos Emerald, so the group decides to go and find them. Later, after the group finds Silver and Blaze, they find out that the two have misplaced their Chaos Emerald at a beach. While the group tries to decide what their next move is, Shadow teleports in front of Sonic. Apparently, Rouge called him earlier and she askes him if he can teleport the group to the Mushroom Kingdom. Shadow askes them why he should, but after Knuckles tells him that he could challenge Mario to a rematch, Shadow agrees and teleports the whole group to Mario's world. Shortly after they teleported away, Metal Sonic and Shadow Android appear, discussing their mission with Dr. Eggman and then briefly talking about their rebellion. They then teleport to Mario's world. The group finds themselves on Yoshi's Island, which is far from the Mushroom Kingdom. After Sonic suggests that Shadow teleports them again, they witness the Wario Bros being chased by the Mario Bros. In a clearing, Wario askes Waluigi if he still has the "Shine Sprite", which they've stolen from Mario and Luigi. After discovering that they don't have the Shine Sprite, Mario finds them and reveals that he has the Shine Sprite. He then cues Luigi to throw a giant Bob-Omb at the Wario Bros, sending them flying toward the other side of the island. Sonic is revealed to be behind the Mario Bros and he compliments them on what they did to the Wario Bros. Mario askes Sonic why he was there, which Sonic replies that he'll explain when they get to Peach's castle. At Peach's castle, the group, along with Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina, discuss about the red and light blue Shine Sprites. After figuring out that they aren't really Shine Sprites, a white light quickly flashes, stealing the Shines in the process. Shadow tells the group that he knows where the thieves are and tells them to follow him. In the courtyard, Mecha Sonic and Shadow Android are revealed to have stolen the Shines. After discussing their unofficial secondary objective, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Mario, and Luigi find them. The robots suggest that they fight for the Shine Sprites and tells the heroes to follow them to another location. After deciding that Luigi and Silver should stay at the castle, Mario, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles leave the courtyard. The heroes meet the robots at Route 99, where they stare each other down and prepare to fight. Characters '''Main *Mario *Sonic *Luigi *Shadow *Silver *Blaze *Daisy *Amy *Peach *Cream *Rosalina *Rouge *Knuckles *Tails Villains *Wario (minor) *Waluigi (minor) *Metal Sonic *Shadow Android *Dr. Eggman (nonphysical appearance) Minor *Master Hand *Crazy Hand Major Events *Sonic and his friends find a Fire Shine. *The Mario Bros find an Ice Shine. *Sonic and his friends return to the Mushroom Kingdom. *Metal Sonic and Shadow Android begin planning for the Robot Rebellion. Trivia *This is the season premiere of Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice. *This is the most viewed episode. *It is never explained how Luigi managed to get a giant Bob-Omb to Yoshi's Island. *This episode marks the only Season 2 appearances of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. *Dr. Eggman is the only character who didn't physically appear on-screen. Category:Season 2 Episode